elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head
After the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, the Brotherhood moves to a new base located in Dawnstar. This quest allows the Dragonborn to purchase various upgrades for the newly appropriated Dawnstar Sanctuary, decorating it similarly to the Vile Lair from . Description On completion of the Hail Sithis! quest, Nazir advises the Dragonborn to contact Delvin Mallory of the Thieves Guild in Riften to arrange to make the Dawnstar Sanctuary a more fitting new home for the Dark Brotherhood. And dont touch the butt Upgrades Delvin can provide five upgrade services for the Dawnstar Sanctuary. All upgrades are optional and can be delayed indefinitely without penalty. Journal Recovering Costs The torture chamber can be used to recoup some of the costs of the newly remade sanctuary. If pestered, each torture victim will reveal the location of a hidden cache of money somewhere in Skyrim for a total of 4 active locations at a time. Each location yields between 1,000 and 2,000 . There are a few methods to do this varying from moderate to extreme. #Casting Soul Trap, as it does no damage, but it still seems to bother them. #Talking to them 4 times. #Punching them while unarmed #Repeatedly hurting and healing them. This can be repeated if they don't want to talk. Trivia *The title for this quest is quoted from Gogron Gro-Bolmog's saying in Oblivion "Home is where you hang your enemy's head." *20,000 for completing the final Dark Brotherhood quest will cover the cost of all upgrades with 1,000 left over. However, it is not required to spend any of the 20,000 on the Sanctuary at any particular time. This quest will stay active until all items are purchased from Delvin. Exploit *Casting Soul Trap repeatedly on the torture victims will increase the Dragonborn's Conjuration skill to 100 and level up at the same time (can also be done on corpses). This takes an increasing amount of spells to level up, since Soul Trap is only an Apprentice level spell. Also there's no benefit to dual casting as the number of cast spells seems to be the trigger for leveling up, not the amount of Magicka used or "damage" inflicted. This can be done with most non-harmful spells (e.g. Courage ) to level a particular skill easily. *Casting a Novice-level Destruction spell in one hand (such as Flames) and Healing Hands in the other on a victim in the torture chamber is a good exploit for leveling Destruction and Restoration , as there are no repercussions for hurting them and they cannot fight back, as well as them always being in the same place. *The Sneak skill can also be improved in the torture chamber. In the back right corner of the room when walking in, the Dragonborn should equip something that gives Muffled Movement, such as the Shrouded Boots, or cast the Muffle spell (which also levels Illusion), then sneaking towards the back corner. "Sheathing" the spell makes it harder to be detected. A rubber band on the controller and doing something else to pass the time will make this less tedious. Bugs ru:Где повесить голову врага de:Wo man seine Feinde hinhängt